Untitled
by Phyr
Summary: No title, bad summary, and a cliché plot. What more could you want? Well, maybe your own plushy G-boy… PG13 to be on the safe side.
1. Default Chapter

Note:lot's of weird stuff that I haven't really figured out yet. If this bothers you READ NO FURTHER! Also has dark and angsty parts. It's AU (alternate universe). Plus this has nothing to do with any of my other stories. This has been staring at me for a while, so I finally posted it.

BTW: if you don't like the verbal slap, well… my friends said I took it to new levels in this. Last warning. And if you can help me with a title that would be lovely! R&R and C&C much welcomed!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!

Untitled

(A GW fic)

CH 1

~!~!~!~

"Stupid onna, get out of the way!"

"Wufei I-"

"Damn it Relena, leave! Your not helping matters. Only making them worse."

"But Heero I-"

"Same spoiled princess, just doesn't know when to quit."

"Duo-"

"Miss Relena, now is not the time."

"Quatre if you would just let me explane-"

"Your brother and miss Noin are waiting out side for you. It would be best if you left, now."

Relena steps back as she looks at the five Gundam pilots, hurt.

"If you would only listen."

"We have listened to your rantings about peace and how war is bad. Giving speeches might be your forte`a, but fighting is ours. You can no longer follow us into battle onna. Before you could tag along with out hindering us too much, but now you are nothing but an annoyance that could not only get yourself killed, but the fragile peace and us as well. Now go."

Thru out Wufei's little speech Relena's face did not change. She didn't show shock, hurt, or disgust. The only insight to her violent emotions was the crack of her hand as it contacted with Wufei's face before she left.

~Fools! Why couldn't they have just listened, if only for a moment.~ She thought as she was escorted to her home. She never even notices the pain in her hand, only in her heart. They said that they trusted me. I even trusted them. I no longer trust Wufei. How could he say those things? If I had been such a hindrance before why didn't they say anything? Were they too afraid to hurt their chance at peace? If that's what they want then that is what I shall give them. No more will I just show up or call them. If I'm invited then I will see them. They've made it clear that they were around me for pities sake. I thought the two of them truly cared, how stupid I was to think other wise.~

Looking out the window she makes up her mind.

~This week I will ask Noin if she's still willing to teach me some self-defense. If not to keep my mind off my decision, but to give me an excuse for the sudden lack o time to socialize. I will not become Heero and eradicate all emotions. Yet I will not become Duo and pretend that nothing hurts and everything is ok.~

"Relena?"

She looks up, startled out of her reverie.

"Relena I'm sorry I startled you but we're here."

"Thank you Noin."

"What were you thinking about Relena? The coming meeting?"

"Yes," she lied, "that an the offer Noin made earlier this week."

"About the self-defense?"

"Yes, and your both right. It would be foolish not to take a course or two. In the wiled even the dove can defend it's self."

~!~!~TBC~!~!~


	2. CH 2

Note:lot's of weird stuff that I haven't really figured out yet. If this bothers you READ NO FURTHER! Also has dark and angsty parts. It's AU (alternate universe). Plus this has nothing to do with any of my other stories. This has been staring at me for a while, so I finally posted it.

BTW: if you don't like the verbal slap, well… my friends said I took it to new levels in this. Last warning. Also I didn't know how to make the conversations in this chapter easy to understand so I left the initial of the person speaking after their line. Lame I know, but it was better than lots of 'asks' and 'says', especially when it's blatantly obvious.If you have a better idea please tell me!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!

CH 2

~!~!~!~

Some where on earth…

"I don't believe it! They're every where!"

"Believe it Maxwell." Wufei says as he slices through another mobile doll.

"We have to take out the main suite. These dolls are only as good at the pilot behind them."

"Great plan Trowa, only one problem. We don't know which one it is!" D

A loud explosion is heard. And the mobile dolls start falling to the ground inactive.

"What the was that?" Q

"I don't know. Hang on there is an incoming transmission." H

Across the top of their screen a message starts appearing in text format.

"Greetings Gundam pilots. I'm Death's Angel, pilot of the Guardian Draconian. For short you can call me Death."

"Are you guys getting this?" T

"Yeah, who is she?" D

"She? What makes you think he's a she?" W

"Wufei, how many guys do you know that have the word 'angel' in their name?" D

Grumbling about women and how week they are and what injustices they can be heard over the line.

"Hey Wufei don't forget that our new friend can hear you."

"Shut up Maxwell!"

"What I want to know is what's a guardian." H

"Not to mention what side she's on." T

"Let's find out. Miss, whose side are you on?" Q

"Yours. You should have been informed of me before you left. My contact made it clear that he got my message to one that you trusted."

"Shit, you don't think it was Relena, do you?" D

"The message to be delivered was the frequency that the commands to the dolls are sent on. I'll send them to you now."

"Thanks. Where are you?" Q

"Here."

"Great help with that answer. You make as much sense as Duo." W

"Maybe it's an auto response program?" Q

"What the hell is that thing?" D

"What thing?" every one asks at the same time.

"That over there!" Duo says as he points at something on his screen forgetting that the others can't see where he's pointing. Nonetheless they spot it anyhow.

Far to the side an extremely large metal creacher can be seen. Standing on four legs, it's three heads search the area.

"Shit…. that's the Cerberus. Another Guardian, and far superior to your Gundams."

"How superior?" T

"Your doggie munchies"

"So much for your auto response idea Q." D

"Great not what we need." H

"You all should leave."

"Wait, are you sure you can handle your self?" T

"Yes."

This time there was some movement on the other side of their screens, across from the Cerberus. After what appeared to be a de-cloaking, there stood a large machine. It briefly resembled the DSHC up until the wings opened. It appeared to stretch out. It had a humanoid body with a tail and a head of a dragon on a long neck. It's hands and feet where also of the dragon variety. It stands in a ready stance, scythe in hand.

"My, my, my, what have we here? The god of death and his angel? Not to forget the other infamous Gundam pilots. What an…honor." Sarcasm evident in the staticy voice.

"Show your self! Who are you?" Wufie bellows over the vid-link.

A screen pops up showing a young man in his early 20's. He has that goth/robert smith look. None to original, but that's besides the point.

"I am Hadies, pilot of the Guardian Cerberus."

"Hey, there is only room for one god of death and that's me. The great Shingami!"

"Whatever, you Gundam pilots don't stand a chance. So surrender now and hand over your Gundams."

"Wow, do all bad guys have the same lines or something?" duo wonders alowd, unknowingly echoing his colliegs thoughts.

The Draconian attacks the Cerberus with its scythe.

"I wouldn't know. Anyhow I think you guys should leave. I can handle my self."

"No argument's here lady." D

"Yes, perhaps we'll find you again." T

"Perhaps"

With that the 5 Gundams leave.

~!~!~TBC~!~!~


	3. CH 3

Note:lot's of weird stuff that I haven't really figured out yet. If this bothers you READ NO FURTHER! Also has dark and angsty parts. It's AU (alternate universe). Plus this has nothing to do with any of my other stories. this has been staring at me for a while, so I finally posted it.

BTW: if you don't like the verbal slap, well… my friends said I took it to new levels in this. Last warning.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!

CH 3

~!~!~!~

Three days latter…

"Relena, I would like you to meet Kairyn, better known as Preventer Ice."

"Hello"

"Salutations."

"Right. Relena she is to be your personal bodyguard, and trainer. I have to get to a meeting but I trust that you two will get to know each other better." with that she left.

Relena looked at her new guard. Kairyn appeared to be 5'6". She had blue almost black shoulder length hair and striking blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of tight pants and top, boots and a leather jacket. All black. She wore some jewelry. A silver Celtic knot necklace with a purple gem in it, the earrings and the two piercings in her eyebrow, but it was the slave's collar that really bothered her. She appeared cold and distant like her former bodyguards.

After Relena thought this she was given a warm smile.

"So, the dove would like to imitate the hawk?I think that can be arranged. First you're going to have to work out for a bit."

"Why?" Relena asks with a slightly confused look on her face.

"The martial arts and skills you're going to learn will be more strenuous than what you're used to. You'll have to work some, if not a lot, of gym time into your schedule. After that, then I'll start teaching you some of the harder things."

Relena sighs at the thought of tons of hard work.

"Don't worry, that can all wait until tomorrow." she said with a strangely familiar smile.

"Right now I think we should talk and get to know each other."

She puts her hand out.

"I'm Kairyn, I have no life out side of work."

Relena just stairs at her.

"Uhmm.. This is where you go 'hi Kairyn, nice to meet you. I'm Relena Peacecraft former queen of the world.' then I say 'wow nice to meet you.' ok?"

Relena is still staring blankly at her.

"Hello? Relena? You ok? Having you freak out on me is not a good way to start out a new job." she says as she waves a hand in front of her face.

"Uh? Oh, sorry. For a second there I thought someone had replaced you with Duo Maxwell. No offence but I really didn't expect you to do that."

"That's ok. No one ever does. I think it's the collar that gives them that impression."

"I'd have to agree with you on that."

"You mentioned Duo Maxwell, wasn't he one of you now former bodyguards?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask why they are now former?"

Relena sighs.

"I guess… how about we talk after my meeting that's in a few min.? I hope you can handle tourcher because this is the worst kind."

"I'll be fine, I've handled far worse then a few overbearing male politicians."

They continue their simple chat on their way to Relena's meeting.

~!~!~!~

Back at Preventers HQ

"You should have seen it!"

Duo bounces around the room flailing his arms as he talks.

"It was huge! It had the same wingspan as Deathscythe but it was taller! It looked like it was part human and part dragon. And its movement was really smooth. It was almost graceful!"

"Yes Duo, we know. We were watching you after Noin stormed in here saying that she had to get a disk to you and something about none of you giving Relena a chance to give it to you on your way out. Didn't you let her talk?"

They all look sheepish.

"I thought so, a side from that you all now will working on your next mission. That is to find out what these 'Guardians' are, what they are capable of doing, and who this 'Death's Angel' is. She seems to be on our side, but we can't be sure."

"She is on our side."

"Why do you say that Heero? That's a quick decision."

"She's the one that tried to get the information to us. She sent it to my Gundam. it was just a plain text file. The file also had information regarding possible threats."

"Hmm… but we sill don't know if we can trust her."

"Lady Une?"

"Yes Quatre?"

"I think we can trust her. The 'Draconian' or Dragon Kin is a mythical creacher. Thought to be decedents of dragons. Myths say that they where honorable. And considering that the pilot of the 'Ceribus' called himself Hadies, makes me think that that is how the pilots are assigned. They are given a 'Guardian' that best represents their personalities. The 'Guardian' gets it's own guardian so to say."

"Perhaps. Who knows, she might be among us. Just as you all once hung around the OZ camps. maybe she's doing the same. Aside from that."

She looks at them all sternly.

"3 days ago after you 5 left for you mission, miss Noin was in here asking if I could change Relena's assigned bodyguard's. Now, I don't know what you all said to Relena that day, nor did I ask. But the paper work has been done. You are no longer her bodyguards. And thus have no reason, job wise, to be hovering around her."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I am completely serious Mr. Yuy. She and her new bodyguard seem to be getting along quite well. I passed them on my way here and they seemed to be having a nice conversation."

"Only one bodyguard? Who is this guy? Is he good enough to protect her?"

"She, is more that qualified to protect Relena. She is a Preventer and has high honors. Like it or not she will remain Relena's bodyguard until I see fit. Excused."

"Yes mam." as they leave.

~!~!~TBC~!~!~


	4. CH 4

Note:lot's of weird stuff that I haven't really figured out yet. If this bothers you READ NO FURTHER! Also has dark and angsty parts. It's AU (alternate universe). Plus this has nothing to do with any of my other stories. this has been staring at me for a while, so I finally posted it.

BTW: if you don't like the verbal slap, well… my friends said I took it to new levels in this. Last warning.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!

CH 4

~!~!~!~

"I can't believe Lady Une would allow Relena to have only one bodyguard."

"Her getting a new guard makes sense after the way we dealt with her."

"Yes, but one? And a woman at that?"

"If she wasn't good she wouldn't be there."

"The fact that Une made it quite clear that unless we were socializing with her, we were not to hover around Relena."

"I wonder what made Une give us that order?"

"Maybe it was the Relena sized hand print on your face Wufei."

Wufei tries to lung at Duo but is held back by Heero and Trowa.

"Let's all calm down. We were never told that we couldn't check up on this new bodyguard."

"Quatre has a point. Shall we?"

"Fine."

They go over to Heeros computer and start searching through the perventers personal files. While they wait Trowa watches Wufei and Quatre play a game of chess.

Name: Kairyn

AKA: Preventer Ice

Height:5'7

Weight: 120

Eye: bright blue

Hair: black blue

Birth: 3-2-???

Location: earth

Origin: unknown

Parents: unknown

Siblings: unknown

Noticeable characteristics: double pierced left eyebrow. Likes the color black.

"Great, that was help full. Is there anything else?" duo says as he looks over Heero's shoulder, his braid smacking Heero in the face.

"No." he pushes Duo and his offending braid out of his way.

"No? Yuy what do you mean no?"

"I mean that there is no other information on her. This is it."

"War orphan?"

"Maybe, or she could be really good at hiding her tracks."

"Either way we should watch her."

"Hmm…"

Hearing this the three playing chess stop and look up.

"Find something?" Quatre asks as he takes Wufei's queen. Trowa smirks a little at Wufei's out raged face. Duo wanders over, finding their game more entertaining that the back of Heero's head.

"She just started today. Apparently she was away."

"For how long?" asks Wufei as he steals Quatre's rook.

"3 days."

"Do you think…?" Quatre leaves the question un answered.

"Naw. That's got'a be a coincidence. There is no way they could be the same person."

"Coincidence or not, due to this information we should keep her under survaliance."

"Should we tell Une?" while saying this Quatre takes Wufei's king.

"And say what? 'Hay Miss Une? We were really pissed at you giving Relena a new bodyguard so we checked up on her. Guess what? We think she could be the pilot of that new mobile suite. Why? Because she had a 3-day weekend and it seems suspicious. That's why.' uhmm... I think not Q."

"Point taken Duo. But what _do_ we do?"

"I don't know Quatre. I don't know."

~!~!~TBC~!~!~


	5. CH 5

Note:lot's of weird stuff that I haven't really figured out yet. If this bothers you READ NO FURTHER! Also has dark and angsty parts. It's AU (alternate universe). Plus this has nothing to do with any of my other stories. this has been staring at me for a while, so I finally posted it.

BTW: if you don't like the verbal slap, well… my friends said I took it to new levels in this. Last warning.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!

CH 5

~!~!~!~

As the weeks went by, Relena and Kairyn got to know each other better. Kairyn wanting to know what she has to deal with and Relena trying to see if she could find a way to ditch her guard. Both are starting to think that they've met their match. They finally made a deal. Kairyn would take Relena to get her belly button pierced and Relena wouldn't sneak away from Zechs unless Kairyn was there to cover both their asses.

And things seemed to be going smoothly. Once in a while they would pick out one of 5 g-boys watching them. Or they would 'accidentally' be at the same place at the same time. Not that they minded. At first it was fun. Who ever they came across would say hi, make small talk then dash off or the guy would treat them to a drink or snack. That's cute, but when it happens every 10 minuets it gets on ones nerve.

Once they took Sally with them to show her what they went through. Suddenly, right on time, Wufei 'bumped' into a sales clerk that was flirting with Sally. Normally that would be ok, if normal meant Wufei shopped at 'victorias secret'. Sally thought this before asking him if he was here to help 'weak onnas' with their packages. To say the least, he was walking into poles the rest of the trip because they had so many boxes stacked in his arms.

Thus, armed with this information and Sally and Noin as back up. Relena confronted her brother about having to announce her plans to every one. After 2 hours and threatened with the couch, he finally caved in. now Relena was free to do almost anything, as long as her bodyguard was present. Who she was now trying to talk into letting her sneak out, again.

"No Relena."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Hell no."

"With sugar on top?"

Kairyn stops walking down the hallway as she reaches the lounge. She collapses on the empty couch and mutters something under her breath that sounded like why me.

"Relena no! Nu-hu! There is no way in hell I'm going to cover your ass so you can sneak out and go to the beach alone. Training or no, Zechs would kill me. You see I like my paycheck. And this idea of yours would make me loose it."

"But"

"When hell freezes over and if you make that bad joke about it, again, I'll smack you."

"If you do then Zechs will fire you."

"And if I get fired you will be hand cuffed to Wufei."

"Ack! Please anything but that! Please help me out, I really want to go."

With a sigh Kairyn decides to give up.

"By pass your brother and ask Noin."

"Thank you!"

She grabs Kairyn's arm and bolts toward Noins office. On their way they bump into the g-boys. Big surprise.

"Hey girls where's the fire?"

"Yeah, where are you off to in such a rush?"

"Hmph, you should be more considerate of people."

"Right. This was an accident. Unlike your ungraceful exit from 'Hannibal' the other day. Tell me Wufei, does the thought of a fictional character unknowingly eating his own brain tissue always make you run away from a theater screaming like a little girl?"

Kairyn wasn't completely sure what happed between the pilots and Relena, but it was something that Relena didn't seem to want to talk about all that much. From what she could see, other than them being over protective and possessive like Heero, there wasn't any thing really bad about them. Well... Wufei was an arrogant little pain, but then again no one was stopping her from verbally smacking him around a bit. She was even encouraged by Duo and Relena at times, like now for instance.

"You were the one that ran out of the theater?" Duo manages to say through his laughter. The others of course are controlling their laughter better, but only just. 

"The thought of consuming human flesh does not appeal to me."

"Apparently." everyone said.

"It's not my fault that you onnas have sick minds."

"You fallowed us 'onnas' in there."

"I would never follow you."

"Ri-ight. Just like you never prevented that guy from flirting with Sally in Victoras Secret."

"He did what?" duo squeaks out, though from the thought that Wufei liked Sally or the mention of Victoreas Secret one will never know.

"You heard me. But his 'official' excuse was to help us with our bags."

"Ah… so that's why he walked into all thoughs polls."

The guys look at Quatre, hoping he didn't give away their plan. But not realizing that the girls all ready knew.

"You could have helped him you know, seeing as you were spying on us."

"Hey! We were just looking out for you Relena." Duo the covers his mouth with his hand, realizing what he just said.

"Duo!"

"Hmph. Stupid baka. Thank you Duo. As if Yuys plan wasn't bad with out them knowing, you had to tell them out right. Why do I bother with all of you people?!" with that he stalks away.

"Uhmm... You girls aren't mad at us are you?" Quatre asks from his hideing place behind Heero and Trowa. Probably afraid of the scary girl with lot's of piercings.

"We already knew."

"What? For how long?"

"The second day I think." Relena says with a thoughtful look.

The guys sigh.

"But I know a way that you can make it up to us."

"Oh...? And how could we do that Kai?"

She smirks evilly.

~!~!~TBC~!~!~


	6. CH 6

Note:lot's of weird stuff that I haven't really figured out yet. If this bothers you READ NO FURTHER! Also has dark and angsty parts. It's AU (alternate universe). Plus this has nothing to do with any of my other stories. this has been staring at me for a while, so I finally posted it.

BTW: if you don't like the verbal slap, well… my friends said I took it to new levels in this. Last warning.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!

CH 6

~!~!~!~

"Ok, now stand here. You both have the cameras ready right?" Duo says looking at Noin and Zechs

"Yes, but why do you need a camcorder and a camera?"

"You'll see…"

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to regret helping you two."

They give every one a sweet and innocent look.

"My god, and here I thought one person with a puppy dog look was bad."

"You shouldn't pick on Q-man like that. Is Sally around?"

A shuffle is heard as Sally, Trowa, and Quatre show up, they move over to where Heero and Relena are standing.

"Ok, let operation sweet revenge begin!"

~!~!~!~

30 seconds later

~!~!~!~

"AHHH!"

"Run for it!"

Two black blurs can be seen at the other end of the hall. A large one going into the wall and the smaller clawing at the ground as it trys to round the corner. A red and white can and sword clang into the wall, they barely miss hitting the larger blob known as Duo.

"Damn it Duo, I told you to wait!"

"I thought you were done!"

"I'm going to kill you both!" is heard from around the corner.

The criminals look at each other then run faster down the hallway with Duo screaming. Soon after an angry Wufei appears covered in stuff; or more precisely covered in whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry on top of his head, running after them.

"Move, move, MOVE!" Kairyn shouts as she runs thru the hall.

"I can't stop get the hell outa the way!" Duo yells as he slides on whipped cream.

Trowa catches Kairyn as Heero catches Duo.

"Is the camera roll'n Noin?"

"Hell yeah"

"Die Maxwell!"

With that battle cry, the whip cream covered Wufei tries to charge at them, which would have been successful had he not been sliding about on the previously mentioned whip cream. Slipping, he lands in an undignified heap at Sallys feet.

"Congrats Wufei, you have been 'whipped' by both a female and Duo." Sally says to a now semi-defeated looking Wufei. Noin makes sure to get a close up of this.

"Mission Accomplished."

~!~!~TBC~!~!~


End file.
